With You
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Yuuma suka Luka. Luka mengejar Gumiya. Gumiya menyukai orang lain. Request dari Kak Panda Dayo!


Yuuma berjalan kalut dalam kamarnya. Dihiraukannya balon-balon chat dari Kaito, teman sekelasnya, yang menuntut Yuuma untuk mengembalikan CD gamenya. Ponsel layar sentuh di tangan Yuuma menampilkan dua belas digit angka yang siap untuk di-dial begitu keputusannya sudah tepat.

Besok 29 Januari, sahabatnya sedari kecil, Megurine Luka, akan berulang tahun. Yuuma belum pernah memberikannya hadiah yang spesial. Ah, pernah sih. Cuma sekadar janji untuk selalu bersamanya dalam posisi sebagai teman untuk selamanya. Tetapi khusus untuk tahun ini Yuuma akan memberikan hadiah yang sangat istimewa.

Yuuma yang belum selesai dengan pemikirannya, disadarkan oleh dering ponselnya yang dikhususkan saat Luka memanggil.

"Halo? Luka?"

["Uhm, Yuuma..."]

Suara lembut nan tegas Megurine Luka menjawab.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Yuuma merubuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang diseraki buku dan kaset video game.

["Kau janji untuk selalu bersamaku, 'kan?"]

Yuuma menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luka.

"Ng, iya. Ada apa?" tuntut Yuuma.

["Be-besok..."]

Kalimat Luka yang terputus-putus membuat Yuuma semakin penasaran.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, 'kan?" tebak Yuuma, kehabisan akal.

["SALAH, DODOL! BESOK ADALAH HARI DIMANA AKU HARUS MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADA GUMIYA!"]

Yuuma membeku, mematung, membatu, tidak bergerak. Dia tadi bukan dikutuk oleh Luka. Bukan pula disihir sahabatnya yang suka tuna itu.

["Yuuma? Oi, kau masih hidup?"]

Suara Luka yang selalu terdengar semerdu lonceng gereja itu menyadarkan Yuuma untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"O-oh... Lalu?" Yuuma meneruskan dengan suara berat. Percayalah kawan, pemuda berambut merah jambu ini masih shock.

["Besok, tolong sampaikan pada Gumiya untuk bertemu denganku di _green_ _house_. Itu saja."]

Tapi tahukah apa yang baru saja dilakukan Luka pada Yuuma?

"O-oke. Ada lagi?"

Yuuma terus bertanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal mulutnya sudah terasa pahit dan kecut untuk hanya sekadar bertanya pada Luka.

["Tidak. Sudah itu saja. Rahasiakan dari anak sekelas, 'ya? Kau nggak mau perutmu ditebas Magumon, 'kan? Ah, sudah malam. _Oyasumi_ , Yuuma."]

Belum sempat Yuuma menjawab, Luka sudah mengakhiri panggilan.

Yuuma bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin berdiri di atas kakinya yang gemetaran nan lemas. Dia jatuh, lebay memang, dan mengesot ke komputernya yang masih menyala.

Dia meraih tikus elektroniknya, mengklik salah satu balon chat dari Kaito dan mengetik,

/'BaKaito, obat nyamuk rasa stroberi ada nggak? Aku mau bunuh diri dengan manis. Cintaku ditolak, bro./

Menerima balasan setelah satu jam spamming di kotak surat elektronik Yuuma, Kaito hanya bisa melongo di depan komputernya. Otaknya memproses balasan Yuuma itu dengan kecepatan edge dan hasilnya prosesnya salah pula.

"Ha! Candaan yang bagus, Yuuma!" kata Kaito, mengejek standar candaan Yuuma yang jelek.

Dengan polosnya, Kaito mengetik.

/'Di rumahku ada rasa lemon dan jeruk. Kau mau? Manis kok, eh, agak kecut sih.'/

Begitu membaca balasan dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu, Yuuma mematikan CPU frustrasi.

.

.

.

 **"With You"**

 **Author : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **Megurine Luka (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media**

 **VY2/Yuuma (c) Yamaha Corp., Bplast Inc.**

 **Gumiya/Gumo (c) Their own creator/plak/**

 **Panda Dayo's Request Fanfiction.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Gumiya, Nakajima Gumiya, itu ganteng. Memiliki tinggi 170 sentimeter lebih sedikit, berambut sewarna klorofil daun yang selalu tersisir rapi, berkacamata, putih, ah, pokoknya S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A.

Nakajima Gumiya itu cerdas, juara dua seangkatan. Peraih nilai Matematika dan Fisika terbesar di tiga angkatan.

Nakajima Gumiya itu atlet panahan, Kyudo tepatnya, dan empat medali emas sudah diraih dalam olimpiade terakhirnya. Teknik mengosongkan pikirannya tergolong sempurna untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Nakajima Gumiya itu Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Nakajima Gumiya itu baik dan ramah kepada semua siswa. Senyum mautnya bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Membuat kaum hawa meleleh kepanasan dan kaum adam terbuang ke pojokan. Apalagi Yuuma dan gengnya, terbuang ke tong sampah terdekat.

Lalu, apalah seorang Yuuma?

Dia cuma siswa biasa, yang cuma mendapat ranking 16 di kelasnya. Yang cuma lancar menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris dengan cepat, sementara urusannya dengan mata pelajaran matematika dan fisika dan bahkan kimia, Yuuma sudah mengibarkan benda putih tanda menyerah. Bahkan benda kuning jika menyangkut integral.

Yuuma cuma cuma pernah dikatakan ganteng oleh Kaito. Terkesan homo memang, tapi tolong ingat saat itu juga Kaito sedang stress pasca terpisah jauh dengan kekasih, bahasa bekennya LDR-an.

Yuuma juga atlet Kyudo. Pernah pergi ke olimpiade yang sama dengan Gumiya. Saat Gumiya pestapora dengan medali emasnya yang sampai empat biji itu, Yuuma langsung pulang dengan membawa satu medali perunggu saja. Iya, perunggu. Garis bawahi itu.

Yuuma cuma ketua kelas di kelas 3-D. Tidak pernah masuk komite apa-apa kecuali klub Kyudo.

Yuuma terpekur, mengutuk nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Yuuma adalah tingginya yang berlebihan.

Yuuma membayangkan sosok Luka yang cantik juga bijaksana. Tipe waifu idaman seluruh wanita. Tidak tebar pesona tapi memang betul mempesona.

Ah, benar. Bukankah kalau begitu Luka pantas bersanding Gumiya yang sempurna? Luka juga sempurna kok.

"Yuuma- _kun_ , kenapa?" Gumiya bertanya sambil meletakkan busurnya.

Yuuma mendesah dan berbaring lemas di lantai _dojo_ sekolahnya. Sakit hati semalam akibat penolakan tidak langsung Luka dan candaan segaring kerupuk Kaito membuat Yuuma lemas seharian, bak terserang anemia dan keracunan ular _Death_ _vipper_ secara bersamaan.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok, Nakajima." jawab Yuuma lemas sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding, membelakangi Gumiya.

"Hari ini tembakanmu banyak yang meleset. Kenapa? Sedang putus cinta?"

"Ukh!" Yuuma tertohok. Seperti ribuan anak panah yang menancap tepat sasaran di dada Yuuma begitu Gumiya mengatakan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Aku dengar, Megurine- _san_ menyukaiku, 'ya?"

Yuuma diam. Fakta itu lagi. Tidak cukupkah kejadian kemarin memukul telak Yuuma keluar arena?

"Aku risih ada di dekat Megurine- _san_."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yuuma otomatis bangkit dan menatap punggung saingannya dalam segala hal itu.

"Aku sudah menyukai perempuan lain." aku Gumiya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Gumiya.

"Eh? Serius?!"

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?" Gumiya justru balik bertanya sama tertawa. "Bukannya kau menyukai Megurine- _san_ , 'ya? Aku sudah mengalah untukmu, lho."

Yuuma tertegun, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa jalan yang sudah ditutup Luka dibuka kembali oleh Gumiya? Ah, tadi dia bilang mengalah, 'ya? Jangan-jangan kata-katanya kalau dia menyukai bohong belaka itu cuma isapan jempol semata?

Yuuma berang. Dia tak pernah meminta Gumiya untuk mengalah! Dia tidak mengemis cinta pada Luka! Jika Luka tak menyukainya pun tak apa bagi Yuuma! Ini cuma masalah waktu! Yuuma bisa berpaling ke wanita lain, cepat atau lambat!

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengalah untukku," Yuuma berdiri, meraih busurnya dan kantung anak panahnya. "Aku ditolak Luka. Bukankah kau sudah kehilangan satu saingan? Aku muak, Nakajima. Sampai kapanpun, sampai kau terus ada di hadapanku, aku tak akan pernah bersinar. Bukankah lebih baik aku berpaling dan mencari jalan baru, mencari cahayaku sendiri? Aku tidak mau urusan cintaku juga dikasihani oleh orang sesempurna kau."

Yuuma berbalik menuju pintu keluar _dojo_.

"Ah, Luka menunggumu di _green_ _house_ pulang sekolah nanti. Sampai besok."

Pintu digeser dan Yuuma keluar dengan langkah berat. Sementara Gumiya hanya bisa terpaku menyadari kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Yuuma melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang ganti dengan berat disertai helaan napas juga rapalan kutukan untuk Gumiya. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak Yumi* yang tergantung bahunya yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Yuuma!"

Yuuma berbalik dan menemukan Luka sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Gumiya?" tanya Luka tanpa basa-basi. Yuuma mengangguk malas.

"Kau sudah memberitahu aku akan menemuinya?"

Yuuma mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Ada rapat Komite Kedisiplinan! Dah!"

Luka pergi dan Yuuma semakin sakit hati.

.

.

.

Yuuma berjalan menuju _green_ _house_ , dimana satu-satunya ada mesin penjual minuman yang menyediakan minuman soda rasa nanas. Sakit hati membuat Yuuma mati rasa di lidah. Roti kare yang diisi wasabi oleh tangan Kaito yang jahil pun terasa asam padahal pedasnya luar biasa, di luar nalar manusia.

"Hai, Yuuma!" sapa Luka sambil menepuk bahunya. Yuuma berbalik dan tersenyum kecil pada Luka. "Oh, hai!"

"Sendirian?" tanya Luka.

Yuuma membuka penutup kaleng minumannya dan melihat secercah harapan untuk menggombali Luka.

"Tidak. Aku berdua denganmu."

Yuuma belum patah semangat. Yuuma masih mau berjuang.

Luka menyikut rusuk Yuuma. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Kelihatannya?"

Luka mendengus dan Yuuma tertawa garing.

"Kau menunggu siapa, Luka?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Gumiya. Mana mungkin aku menunggumu, 'kan? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu sejak orok."

Yuuma tersedak minumannya sendiri. Yuuma benar-benar terbuang ke tong sampah gara-gara Gumiya.

Yuuma cuma diam. Persetan dengan kata-kata Luka. Yuuma belum menyerah. Catat itu.

"Kau yakin bakal nembak dia hari ini?" tanya Yuuma. Luka mendongakkan kepala, menatap iris zamrud Yuuma yang berada dua puluh senti di atas kepalanya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa aku pernah main-main sebelumnya?"

Yuuma tertawa miris mendengarnya. Cara bicara mereka berdua memang sama.

 _Luka memang lebih pantas bersama Gumiya. Sangat pantas malahan._

"Kalian berdua sama sa-" Kalimat Yuuma berhenti saat kedua bola matanya menangkap Gumiya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis.

"... Luka-"

Yuuma tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepasang netra langit siang Luka menangkap potret yang sama seperti yang Yuuma lihat.

Bahu Luka bergetar. Telapak tangannya terkepal sempurna sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih semua. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya menyipit sempurna, menahan desakan air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Yuuma."

Suara tegas itu kini terdengar bergetar. Luka berbalik menuju gedung kelas mereka dengan langkah goyah. Yuuma tak bisa diam saja. Yuuma tak mau hanya menatap punggung rapuh Luka.

Di luar kendalinya, kaki Yuuma bergerak, mengejar Luka. Kedua tangannya mengembang saat jaraknya dan Luka semakin diminimalisir oleh langkah kakinya yang lebar. Di jarak dimana tangannya bisa menggapai Luka, sepasang tangan itu meraih bahu Luka dari belakang, menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Dirasakannya getaran di tubuh itu. Didengarnya isakan tertahan itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luka meronta.

"Tadi kau tidak melihat apa-apa, Luka." ucap Yuuma, tidak melonggarkan dekapannya sedikit pun.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Luka menjerit. "KAU BRENGSEK, YUUMA! KAU PASTI YANG MENYURUH GUMIYA DATANG KEMARI DENGAN MEMBAWA KEKASIHNYA! AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAIKU TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA, 'KAN? KAU BUSUK, YUUMA!"

Yuuma tidak membalas. Biar saja Luka meracau semaunya. Perkataan Luka cuma satu per empatnya saja yang benar.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk terus bersamamu, bukan?"

Luka menggigit tangan Yuuma sekuat tenaganya sampai Yuuma menjerit dan melepaskan pelukannya. Luka meludahkan air liurnya yang sudah bercampur dengan darah Yuuma.

"Kau busuk, Yuuma."

Luka berlari menjauhi Yuuma yang sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di tangan juga hatinya.

 _'Apakah ini salahku? Atau salahnya? ... Aku tidak tahu.'_

Yuuma hanya sanggup membatin setelahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokaan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, Yuuma berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman dekat _green_ _house_ yang super sepi, meminum colanya yang keempat. Putus cinta memang berat dan Yuuma memutuskan untuk kembung oleh cola daripada mabuk minum keras. Yuuma sadar keuangannya tak seberapa, sebenarnya.

Awalnya dia ditemani Kaito tapi Kaito pergi karena ingat kalau dia belum menjemput adiknya yang masih TK.

Yuuma sendawa untuk kesekian kalinya, rongga hidungnya sudah panas dan perutnya sudah kembung tak keruan. Langit di ufuk barat juga sudah bersemu kemerahan. Yuuma harus pulang sebelum adik perempuannya mengamuk lagi.

Yuuma mengambil semua kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yuuma melihat Gumiya sedang menggenggam tangan seorang Kagamine Lenka, sekretaris OSIS, dimana Luka sedang mengejar mereka berdua.

 _Ah_ , _Luka_ _kau_ _sangat_ _masokis_.

Yuuma berdiri di sana, menunggu kelanjutan adegan drama menyayat hati bak sinetron televisi antara Luka dan Gumiya. Yuuma bertanya dalam hati, apa Luka masih nekat menyatakan cinta di depan Gumiya yang (mungkin) sudah jadian betulan dengan Lenka?

"Gumiya!" panggil Luka terengah-engah. Gumiya berbalik, masih menggenggam tangan Lenka. Sang gadis berambut pirang itu pun berbalik dan segera menatap iba pada Gumiya.

Yuuma melihat mata Luka yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia direndahkan, teman.

Uh, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa tidak menyerah saja, Luka?

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Luka _to the point._ Dia tidak ingin membuang masanya demi bergugup ria karena dua potong kata. "Dan aku akan terus menyatakan perasaanku sampai kau menjawabnya!"

Belum dijawab, Luka sudah pergi kembali dengan berlari secepat kilat.

Yuuma tertawa sinis melihat adegan itu. Sungguh dramatis sampai Yuuma sakit hati melihatnya. Yuuma mungkin ditolak tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Luka untuk selalu bersamanya.

 _Luka kau masokis._

"Gumiya-kun, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Kasihan Megurine- _san_." kata si gadis pirang sambil memainkan jari-jari Gumiya yang menggamit tangannya.

"Dia akan menyerah, kok,"

Yuuma yang mendengar jawab sesimpel itu segera marah besar. Emosi yang menggebu-gebu membuat kepalanya malas berpikir dua kali.

Kaki Yuuma melangkah cepat menuju Gumiya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya semula, bersama dengan Lenka _,_ menatap Luka yang masih ada dalam pandangan.Tangannya terkepal, membentuk tinju yang siap dilayangkan kapan saja.

Yuuma sudah gelap mata.

"Laki-laki brengsek!"

Tubuh Yuuma bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dia menerjang Gumiya, menghantamnya dan memukulinya. Yuuma sudah kalap.

.

 _._

 _._

Yuuma mendekam dalam kamarnya yang berantakan. Dia duduk di depan layar komputernya yang sedang meloading _interface_ sebuah _game_ _online_.

Ini hari keduanya diskors. Penyebab? Apalagi kalau bukan karena kasus pemukulan Gumiya? Hebat bukan, orang yang tidak ada apa-apanya seperti Yuuma berhasil membuat Gumiya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sudah membuat satu tulang rusuk si makhluk sempurna itu patah menjadi dua bagian.

Jika mengingat itu, Yuuma selalu tersenyum bangga. Entahlah. Bisa memukul Gumiya rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi ranking satu seangkatan atau dapet lima belas medali emas dalam kontes Kyudo.

Ah, tapi sejak itu Luka menjauh darinya. Nomornya diblokir. Akun media sosial diblokir semua. Yuuma berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan alibi meminjam catatan pun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakak laki-laki atau ibunya.

Memang Yuuma salah apa? Bukankah seharusnya dengan menyakiti Gumiya, Luka bisa berterima kasih? Kasarnya, Yuuma sudah membalas sakit hati Luka, 'kan?

Ah, Yuuma memang naif. Yuuma tidak sama dengan Gumiya. Yuuma tidak sesempurna Gumiya. Yuuma tidak pantas bersama Luka. Jadi, bukankah masuk akal sekarang jika Luka membencinya?

" _Maa_ _ii_."

Memang sudah cukup sudah, Yuuma. Menyerahlah.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma bersorak girang tidak keruan di dalam laboratorium komputer sekolah. Ditendangnya Kaito yang tak berdosa lalu dilanjut dengan pemukulan dan cubitan-cubitan gila. Kaito tidak tinggal diam, dia mencekik makhluk tiang berambut merah jambu itu sampai tenang.

Yuuma kegirangan karena dinyatakan lulus ujian masuk universitas dan hal ini benar-benar ada di luar dugaannya. Dia bahkan sanggup mengejar ketertinggalannya semasa diskors karena kejadian itu.

Tak ada ucapan selamat dari Kaito atau siapapun karena Yuuma memang tak mengharapkannya. Toh, Yuuma dan Kaito akan satu universitas lagi.

"Jadi, pacarmu itu juga bakalan satu universitas dengan kita?" tanya Yuuma sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Pastinya! Tapi jurusannya beda. Dia ngambil farmasi, katanya," jawab Kaito sumringah. "Eh, kudengar Luka ditawari lanjut di luar negeri, 'ya?"

Yuuma mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Aku dan dia sudah berbulan-bulan tidak berkomunikasi. Kau sendiri tahu sebabnya, 'kan?"

Yuuma mematikan komputer yang dipakainya dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku mau pulang. Kau mau ikut?"

Kaito mengangguk dan mengekori Yuuma.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, GUMIYA!"

Kepala Yuuma otomatis selalu berpaling jika mendengar suara Luka yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Gumiya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, selalu ada Yuuma saat adegan-adegan itu terjadi.

Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan tidak pernah sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Tak ada sapaan. Tak ada balas lirikan mata dari netra biru Luka sementara Yuuma selalu menatap ke arahnya setiap hari, bahkan tersenyum padanya meski Luka tak pernah membalas. Bagai menabur garam di atas luka. Pedih memang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Bukan. Yuuma tidak berharap Luka akan menyadari perasaannya. Yuuma hanya ingin Luka tahu jika Yuuma ingin kembali berteman dengan Luka. Iya, cuma berteman. Catat itu.

"Wew, Luka semasokis itu, 'ya? Calon _yandere_ tuh." Kaito berkomentar. Yuuma diam, menunggu reaksi Gumiya yang masih seperti bocah baru pertama kali ditembak perempuan. Sadarkah ia sudah ratusan kali ditembak Luka? Siapa sih yang tidak peka sebenarnya?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah memiliki Lenka dan aku tidak berniat untuk berpisah dengannya. Maaf, Megurine- _san_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gumiya menjawab pernyataan Luka.

Yuuma tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Luka mendengar jawaban itu tapi Yuuma bisa melihat kaki jenjang Luka yang gemetaran dan tangannya yang mengepal sempurna juga kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas.

 _Sakit, ya, Luka?_

"Oh, begitu..."

 _Iya, memang cuma begitu, Luka. Masih mau terus memaksakan cintamu? Cintamu sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dasar masokis._

"Aku senang kau menjawab pernyataanku. Aku senang..."

 _Huh? Kau menangis? Percuma. Dia tak pernah sudi membiarkan tangannya yang sudah dicap oleh Lenka untuk menghapus air matamu._

"Aku pulang dulu, Gumiya. Oh, selamat atas kelulusanmu. _Sayounara_."

Luka membalik tubuhnya dan berlari tanpa melihat jalan sampai ia menubruk tubuh tinggi Yuuma.

"Maaf." kata Luka sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Tanpa seizin gadis dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura itu, Yuuma merangkul Luka dan menggiringnya menuju green house yang sepi. Kaito mengejar, entah untuk apa, tapi dia langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sepasang iris rerumputan Yuuma. Kaito paham dan langsung balik kanan bubar jalan.

Yuuma mendudukkan Luka di bangku taman dan menepuk pucuk kepala Luka pelan.

"Tenangkan dirimu disini. Aku beli minuman sebentar."

Baru saja Yuuma berbalik, pergelangan tangannya sudah dicekal Luka dengan erat.

"Aku nggak butuh minuman. Temani aku sebentar."

Yuuma menurut dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hening melanda. Atmosfer suram yang dikeluarkan Luka membuat suasana menjadi kikuk. Yuuma tidak pandai menghibur. Yuuma suka salah berbicara. Yuuma tidak mau menyakiti Luka.

"Kau sengaja, ya, selalu ada di dekatku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Gumiya?" Luka bertanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Tidak. Cuma kebetulan, eh?" jawab Yuuma tak yakin.

"Kau tidak yakin. Kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Serius! Itu cuma kebetulan!"

"Terima kasih." Luka berkata sesuatu yang tak bisa diprediksi Yuuma sebelumnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Yuuma bertanya, tak mengerti.

"Untuk selalu bersamaku, di saat apapun. Terima kasih."

Tetes bening air mata Luka yang jatuh saat Luka mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum, ditimpa sinar matahari yang tenggelam. Untuk sesaat, Yuuma terpana. Luka memang cantik di saat apapun.

"Jangan menangis," Yuuma hanya sanggup mengatakan hal itu. "Kau jelek saat menangis."

Yuuma ingin sekali melempar dirinya ke jurang. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bukan begitu cara menghibur perempuan!

Dengan gerakan kilat, tangan Luka menyodok perut Yuuma. Yuuma meringis sambil mengelus sisi perutnya.

"Bodoh..." Luka tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau terlalu bodoh karena tak pernah jujur padaku."

"Baru sadar?"

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Yuuma. Keheningan kembali mendominasi mereka berdua.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?" Yuuma tiba-tiba bertanya dengan ekspresi serius yang langsung ditertawakan Luka.

"Begitukah caramu menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis? Pantas jomblo terus."

Yuuma tertohok lagi. Yuuma bak disambar petir. Yuuma tertampar lagi.

"Tapi aku akan terus bersamamu, Yuuma." sambung Luka.

 _Tu-tunggu!_

"Apa itu artinya kita berteman lagi?" tanya Yuuma, canggung kuadrat.

Luka mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. "Tch, dasar nggak peka. Seharusnya lebih dari itu? Sudahlah, aku capek mengobrol dengan orang nggak peka semacam kau! Aku mau pulang dan kau harus mengantarku."

"Cih, sudah minta, memaksa pula."

Yuuma mendengus. Sifat Luka yang satu itu memang menyebalkan.

Luka berdiri dari kursi taman tersebut dan mengucek matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan.

Yuuma menepuk kepala Luka dan berjalan mendahuluinya. "Mau sampai kapan di situ, Luka? Ada diskon ikan tuna di supermarket, lho! Kau nggak akan melewatkannya, 'kan?"

Luka menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lebar. Yuuma masih seperti dulu. Yuuma belum mau mengubah perasaannya terhadap Luka. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Luka bergumam. "Aku ingin lebih dari teman, dasar bodoh."

Sadar jika Luka belum menyusulnya, dari kejauhan, Yuuma berseru. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Luka? Lapar?"

Luka mengacak rambutnya. Dia harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan Yuuma, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 ***Yumi : Busur panah di seni ilmu memanah Jepang, Kyudo. Panjangnya 2 meter.**

 **KAK PANDA, REQUESTNYA SELESAI, DESU~**

 **Ini fanfiksi romance-drama paling dramatis yang saya buat dan entahlah kayaknya ini membosankan banget, saya emang payah. Tapi saya menikmati membuat fanfiksi ini, meskipun di sini Lukanya terlalu ambisius dan masokis (aku cinta masokis /heh)**

 **Mungkin nggak sesuai dengan harapan Kak Panda, jadi maafin saya /sungkem**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Yosh, tinggalkan jejak, Goshujin-sama!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa out!**


End file.
